Mine!
by moccacinoice
Summary: Jongin si manja dan Kyungsoo si pecinta Pororo. Kyungsoo selalu memeluk Pororo, dan membuat Jongin selalu mengumpat kesal. "Pororo sialan," - "Aku akan membakar seluruh Pororo yang berada didunia ini," - "Kan ada jongie, kenapa peluk Pororo?" - "MASUK KEKAMAR!" - ""Kyungie sudah jalan dengan Joonmyeon hyung BERDUA dan meninggalkanku kesepian, Kyungie harus dihukum," KAISOO! YAOI


**Mine! – **_**A/N: **__fluff fanfiction yang dibuat pas dengerin album MID. Gak tau kenapa, pas lagu yang First Snow sama Christmas Day langsung berpikiran buat bikin fanfiction yang Kainya overprotective nan manja gitu. Terus dio yang agak agak jutek tapi manis. (?) Konflik ringan, totally ringaaaannn gatau kalo banyak reviewnya, ntar dibikin konflik berat(?)_

* * *

**Pairing: **_**KaiSoo!**_

* * *

**Mine! – K**aisoo**.**

* * *

"Hyuuungg~~" rengek Jongin kepada kekasihnya, seorang laki-laki mungil bermata bulat yang sedang duduk disofa. Jongin memeluk lengan Kyungsoo seolah-olah tak akan melepaskannya. Hey, siapa yang seme disini, Kkamjong?!

"Sst! Aku sedang fokus!" seru Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Jongin terdiam.

Kyungsoo _fokus? _Fokus menonton Pororo, begitu? Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar kata 'fokus.' Ia berhenti memeluk lengan Kyungsoo, lalu menggeser pantatnya menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena acara kartun favoritnya. Ia memeluk boneka pororo besarnya yang diberi oleh Baekhyun.

"Pororo sialan!" umpat Jongin sambil mendengus. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat kesal karena Pororo. Ya, Jongin juga menyukai Pororo, apalagi Crong. Namun, ia tidak suka kalau Kyungsoo mengabaikannya hanya karena si biru berkacamata.

Ia meraih boneka Crong besar yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun juga, lalu memeluknya, berharap Kyungsoo akan cemburu dan memeluknya.

Namun, telah lama Jongin memeluk boneka Crong itu dengan pose (sok) imutnya, Kyungsoo tak kunjung memeluknya. Jongin melempar bonekanya dan menatap tajam boneka Pororo yang dipeluk Kyungsoo.

Lalu, ia menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berbinar-binar akibat acara kartun favoritnya itu. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari TV dan tersenyum manis kearah Jongin.

"Sudah selesai berpacaran dengan _Pororo_, hyung?" nada Jongin kali ini terdengar sinis. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan imut dan tersenyum polos kearah Jongin. Kyungsoo tau ada sesuatu yang salah, namun ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan suasana 'suram' disekitarnya.

"Hihihi~" Kyungsoo terkikik garing. Lalu ia terdiam dengan horror facenya saat melihat Jongin menatap tajam Pororo seolah-olah akan mencabik-cabik Pororo dan membuangnya. Kyungsoo memeluk Pororonya posesif dan memekik, "JANGAN BERANI BERANINYA!"

Jongin memasang wajah (sok) imutnya lagi, berharap Kyungsoo luluh. "Baby hyungie~ Pororo menyebalkan, kau tau~" rengek Jongin. Ia menarik-narik baju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran.

"Pororo itu imut, lucu, Jongie. Sudahlah, Pororo mengantuk," ujar Kyungsoo sambil berdiri tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dengan Pororo, berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Ya, mereka tinggal dalam satu apartemen karena sudah dijodohkan dari dulu. Untungnya, mereka saling menyukai.

"… Jongie rapopo." Desis Jongin 'sok' tegar.

2 jam telah berlalu, Jongin tertidur diatas sofa dan Kyungsoo tidur bersama Pororo dikamarnya.

"Ngh," lenguh Jongin. Ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman diatas sofa, dan akhirnya berakhir dengan pantat dilantai.

"AAKHH!" teriakan Jongin menggema diseluruh sudut ruangan tersebut. Ia mengelus-elus pantatnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

Kyungsoo terbangun juga karena teriakan Jongin. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, tanpa Pororo kali ini. Hanya dengan rambut berantakan khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, piyama Pororo dan pipi yang digembungkan. Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya.

"Baby, sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum horror (menurut Kyungsoo). Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin dengan rubik Luhan yang tertinggal diapartemen mereka.

"Ah! Baby, sakit!" rengek Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Jongin terdiam dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku dan Pororo!" dengus Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Pororo, enyahlah kau," umpatnya.

* * *

"Hyung, ada kelas tidak hari ini?" tanya Jongin yang duduk diatas kursi meja makan dan Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan sarapann untuk mereka berdua.

"Hmm, mm, jam 11 nanti, Jongie," jawab Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukan roti kedalam toaster.

"Aku antar ya, hyung? Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini," tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Joonmyeon hyung, Jongie. Lebih baik, Jongie menjaga Pororo untukku, nanti dapat poppo," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada polosnya. Jongin menggeram kesal.

"Sudah pororo, lalu Joonmyeon hyung. Memangnya aku kurang apa sih?! Aku kan sudah tampan, kaya, sexy, diidamkan yeoja kampus, yah.. walau sedikit hitam," gumam Jongin.

"Popponya nanti malam ya hyung," Jongin berkedip genit kearah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kanan kuburan, kiri rumah sakit," Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya seolah-olah akan menonjok Jongin tepat dikepalanya. Jongin tersenyum jahil.

"Yang bawah, belakang saja, hyung. Mm, pasti enak," ujar Jongin sambil menjilat bibirnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh arti.

"Nanti malam ya, Jongie~" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, membisikannya dengan sensual sambil menjilati telinga Jongin. Jongin bersmirk ria, lalu bergumam, "Kau tak akan selamat malam ini, anak nakal."

"Jangan hukum Kyungie, Jongie~" rengek Kyungsoo liar. Jongin menghela nafasnya dan melirik kearah selangkangannya. "H-hyung, jangan pasang wajah 'pengen' mu itu sekarang, jebaal~" rengek Jongin manja. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Iya-iya. Sudah sana makan," Kyungsoo meletakan sepiring toast dengan selai blueberry didepan Jongin.

* * *

"Jongie, Joonmyeon sudah menunggu dilobby. Aku berangkat ya, bye!" seru Kyungsoo didepan kamar mandi Jongin. Jongin sedang mandi, dan samar-samar Kyungsoo dapat mendengar "Ya," dari mulut Jongin. Ia langsung menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari apartemennya, masuk kedalam lift dan tiba dilobby apartemen megah itu.

"Joonmyeon hyung!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil berlari kearah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Sudah siap, hmm?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

Jongin yang menggunakan boxer dan baju tanpa lengan mengintip dari belakang mereka. Ia menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Cih! Si pendek itu menyentuh milik**KU!**" decihnya.

"Tuan muda? Loh? Kenapa pakai baju seperti ini?" Well, sungguh pagi yang **SIAL **bagi Jongin, mengingat ia adalah anak dari Kim Jongwoon, pemilik Kim Corp yang memiliki banyak apartemen, hotel, mall, dan lain-lain. Jongin sempat gemetaran. "Ah, mencari udara segar," dengan alasan tersebut, Jongin langsung berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon.

Namun, ia terlambat karena ia kehilangan jejak Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Ia menggeram, lalu berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Sial, sial, sial, si pendek itu, argh, pororo, kubakar kau sekarang juga!" umpat Jongin sambil mencekik boneka Pororo milik Kyungsoo.

"Disini aku berbicara sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati!" pekiknya didepan Pororo itu.

"Kau juga laki-laki bukan?! Jadi, jauhi Kyungie-KU!" lanjutnya.

"… Laki-laki sejati tak suka ada yang mendekati miliknya!"

"Ekhm, ekhm.. Yah! Intinya jangan dekat dekat dengan Kyungie-ku dan jangan pasang tampang sok polosmu itu didepan Kyungie!"

Kkamjong, kau sedang berbicara dengan boneka, ingat?

* * *

**8.30 PM**

Jongin memandang jam dinding dengan mata tersipitkan karena kesal, Kyungsoo belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya dari jam **11.00 AM. **"Kalau sudah datang, tak akan kubiarkan lolos dari aktifitas ranjang," gumamnya sambil menatap tajam jam dinding itu.

'KLEK'

Pintu kamar apartemen mereka terbuka, menampakkan Kyungsoo yang membawa..

Jongin menganga.

_BONEKA PORORO LAGI?!_

Rasanya Jongin ingin membakar seluruh Pororo yang berada didunia ini.

"Hyung, kenapa baru pulang? Hmm?" Tanya Jongin penuh selidik sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum polos.

"Tadi aku diajak Joonmyeon hyung jalan-jalan, lalu aku membeli ini!" seru Kyungsoo dengan semangat sambil memeluk boneka barunya. Jongin berdecih.

"INI JAM BERAPA, HUH?!" bentak Jongin sambil menunjuk jam dinding. Kyungsoo terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Jongin. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga.

"J-jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"CUKUP! MASUK KAMAR SEKARANG!" teriak Jongin sambil menunjuk kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"PABO! H-hiks," Kyungsoo menangis. Ya, menangisi si Kkamjong. Ia melempar boneka Pororo itu tepat dikepala Jongin. Ia berlari kearah kamarnya, membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Jongin juga dapat mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar.

Ia memungut boneka Pororo yang Kyungsoo lempar kearahnya dan melihat sebuah kartu kecil diselipkan didalam kacamatanya. Ia meraih kartu tersebut, lalu membacanya:

_To: _종인니내 사랑_/__Jongie^^_

_Ini pororo untuk Jongie, kalau Jongie kesepian, Jongie bisa memeluknya. Anggap saja itu aku!_

Jongin terdiam dan meletakan Pororo berwarna biru itu diatas meja terdekat. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan sabar.

"Kyungie.. Buka pintunya," ujar Jongin dengan nada lembut.

"Terima kasih Pororonya sayang. Maaf tadi aku membentakmu," lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo didalam sana terdiam. Ia melirik kearah pintu kamarnya, berjalan menuju pintunya.

"Aku hanya iri pada Pororo,"

"Setiap hari, Kyungie selalu memeluk Pororo kecil,"

"Pororo kan tidak enak dipeluk, Kyungie,"

"Lagian, ada aku disebelah Kyungie, kenapa yang dipeluk Pororo?"

"Mendingan Kyungie peluk Crong bes-

Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok mungil yang begitu ia cintai. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat.

"Jongie kalau ingin, bilang saja," bisik Kyungsooo. Jongin tersenyum.

"Tentang Joonmyeon hyung, Jongie tidak suka," ujar Jongin.

"Joonmyeon hyung hanya berlatihan untuk berjalan-jalan saja, kok, Jongie. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Yixing nantinya, tapi, dia bilang dia grogi, jadi dia mengajakku. Tadi pagi Kyungie lihat Jongie pakai boxer dan baju tanpa lengan dilobby," jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada polos.

Jongin terdiam.

"Jongie, boxernya warna oranye ya tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada polos –lagi-

"Polkadot ya?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

"…" Jongin tak menjawab. Dalam hati, ia sangat malu saat menyadari ia memakai boxer polkadot tersebut. Kyungsoo yang penasaran menoel-noel pipi Jongin.

"Baby~ Kamar~" rengek Jongin sambil memeluk lengan Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Jongin menggesek-gesekan badannya dilengan Kyungsoo.

"Iya-iya, kamar, anak nakal," Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Jongin. Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya, berharap Kyungsoo akan menciumnya.

"Mumumu~" gumam Jongin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

'PLUK'

"Cium tuh sendal~ Kyungie lelaah, besok-besok saja ya~"

Kyungsoo menempelkan sandal tepat dibibir Jongin yang dimonyongkan.

…

Jongin terdiam. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Ia langsung mengelap mulutnya, berharap akan bersih, lalu menatap Kyungsoo seolah-olah akan memperkosanya.

"E-ee~ Kyungie mau tidur, hihi~" Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan Jongin yang 'aneh' itu langsung berusaha lari kearah kamarnya. Namun, Jongin menahan tangannya.

"Kyungie sudah jalan dengan Joonmyeon hyung BERDUA dan meninggalkanku kesepian, Kyungie harus dihukum," Jongin bersmirk ria sambil melirik beberapa sex toys yang berada diatas lemari kamar Jongin.

'Glek'

Dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

* * *

**Okay! That's all I guess. O.o End/Lanjut? O.O REVIEWNYAA! u.u**


End file.
